Born From Land
by shalakamalac
Summary: As the wood beat below bellowed the rhythm of life through the lands of Arda wars raged on and on, never stopping. The inhabitants of Middle Earth have their hope dwindling on the edge, and have gained a fear for the destruction of all by the festering evil, an ever consuming flame that burned with hatred. Arda is in peril and only the lands can reclaim what they were born to. OC
1. Chapter 1

Born From Land

Nature opens the soul to the pure, and without it, only evil remains.

The inhabitants of the living are meant for happiness, not depression. For when good turns to bad, happiness cannot exist.

Leather clad feet pounded against the green forest floor, every step that was taken awoke another.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Many creatures awoke, but the intruder never stopped moving.

Twigs creaking, cracking under the stomps of the intruder, no mercy being shown. He stampedes, seemingly loud on purpose, further and further down the forest floor, animals scurry in every which way in fear for this creature has scared them.

A seemingly young woman awoke and stalked, treading lightly behind the purposely thunderous elf; only pausing when his keen hearing picked up on another.

She peaked from her place behind the tree's casting her weary eyes over his armor clad form, thoughts crawling through her brain upon meeting his gaze.

Looking at the being before him, his heart soars.

Beauty.

Utter Beauty.

Not truly seeing her for what she is, not really seeing her beast within; but then again no one ever does. There instead stands hidden behind a tree, a young woman, not a day over 20, wielding such beauty no creature has ever seen before.

The thump of her heart jumps in waves of rhythm.

A beat so strong.

So undeniable.

His pain and suffering forgotten, for he could only see her.

His father told him tales of the forest walkers, never once believing them to be true, but here right in front of him before his very own eyes. His thoughts can't even fathom this to be true, but he can't seem to find the courage to look away from her dominating blue eyes.

Tales of lust, love, and passion.

But as with all tales something must go wrong, and this forest walker proved no different from that fact.

"Beautiful, I cannot deny that," the elf whispers to the female in hiding.

She let her eyes fall over his form, making a round trip back up to his matching eyes.

"Blue eyes?" The question falls from her lips before her brain could tell her to keep it closed.

"Same color as yours," his airy husky voice floats into her ears.

Questions swirl around their aura's, thickening the air with a tension so think it could not be broken," You know I must kill you," the elf sadly whispers in the common tongue.

Little does this elf know that this is what she wanted, she welcomes it.

He can see it in her eyes, the way her body is now revealed to him standing proudly in front of the tree she was just hidden behind, he just doesn't understand why she is so willing. In the tales of her kind they were anything but the way she was acting right now.

"I welcome death, young elf."

His eyes widen in shock. He could see this in her actions, but never in a million years did he think he would ever witness a creature thought to be nonexistent. His shock deepens further at the sight of the woman before him falling to her knees, giving up almost.

His heart quickens its steady thumping as he comes to the realization that he cannot harm her, let alone kill her. He knows that he should, her kind in dangerous more dangerous than anything an elf has ever known before.

"Young elf, could you please relieve me from this body? I no longer wish to be alive, please kill me," the young woman before him whimpers against the tears that started to fall freely from her guarded emerald eyes.

"I don't know if I can," He whispers falling to his knees leveling his face with her sullen expression.

"I beg of you, please kill me," she pleads meeting his gaze.

His head shakes, he doesn't know what is happening to him. Moments ago his heart was broken and in pain from the loss of his friend, the betrayal of his father no longer coursing through his veins, the anger no longer present and it was all because of this forest walker.

"Please," she tries once more hoping to change this young elf's mind. The pain in her heart from the memories she cannot bear anymore, the past of her people haunt her, showing no mercy," I want to die."

She received no answer, but instead felt herself being pulled tight against this man's chest," I can't..I..I'm sorry," he sobs feeling her pain intertwine with his as their bodies collide.

Both of their eyes fall close, giving up on the fight the young woman being held in the young elf's arms collapses in his grasp sobbing beyond control.

"We are all going to die anyways," the woman whispered hanging her head low against his chest," If not now, then eventually death will find me."

"For your sake, you better hope you are still with me when that time comes," he spoke softly resting his chin on her head adorning her luscious ashen brown locks.

More water pooled into her eyes as she held the elf, as he held her," please stop crying," she coed attempting to regain her strength from this weakness she allows him to see.

"Only if you allow me to dry your eyes," he murmured against her hair.

Those were the only words spoken between the two. A seemingly odd pair, a woodland elf and a walker of the forest. The very beings that once worked hand in hand in creating the very forests they now trembled in.

He spoke not as he slowly stood, taking her into his arms, and dashed off to the safety of his father's halls.

 **I am very, very new to this world. So please hang in there with me, and correct me if you must. I crave to learn everything that I can about this world to make this story as accurate as possible. There of course will be some things that differ, however I truly hope this is an idea that is pleasing to all.**

 **Give me your thoughts and critiques.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **D.E.F**


	2. Chapter 2

_I am new to this universe, and wish to learn as much as I can about it. I have watched the movies many times, and I plan to read the books. I truly wish to know this world, and until that time comes that I do, please be kind to me. I know there will be mistakes, and I know that the races speak different languages. However, I do not know them and I only wish to put them into this fiction when I know them. Thank you all so much for your interest in this fiction._

 _MidnightRaineStorm: I have had this idea for such a long time, but I have had a fear that my skill could not mount up to this amazing idea that I had. I kinda just threw all caution to the wind and went for it, so I truly hope you enjoy the direction I head in. I hope I am fortunate enough to hold your interest, and I wish to hear from you soon. Thank you so much for your review!_

 _: I truly hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. There is something so beautiful about writing in this world. I adore it, and I wish you to as well! I appreciate you and your support. I look forward to hearing from you again!_

 _xXallgedangelXx: Really? Oh my, you have no idea just how happy that makes me to see those kind words. Thank you so much for this, I truly appreciate you and wish to hear your many thoughts on this fiction. Seriously, thank you so much._

 _I own nothing. I just want to create my own tale in this beautiful world. (of course learn along the way)_

 _I hope you all have a wondrous day._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Previously on Born From Land:_

" _We are all going to die anyways," the woman whispered hanging her head low against his chest," If not now, then eventually death will find me."_

" _For your sake, you better hope you are still with me when that time comes," he spoke softly resting his chin on her head adorning her luscious ashen brown locks._

 _More water pooled into her eyes as she held the elf, as he held her," please stop crying," she coed attempting to regain her strength from this weakness she allowed him to see._

" _Only if you allow me to dry your eyes," he murmured against her hair._

 _Those were the only words spoken between the two. A seemingly odd pair, a woodland elf and a walker of the forest. The very beings that once worked hand in hand in creating the very forests they now trembled in._

 _He spoke not as he slowly stood, taking her into his arms, and dashed off to the safety of his father's halls._

Her eyes remained empty, void of the emotions that were present but moments before in his arms. She could not feel them anymore, for they were no longer there. Instead, a void filled her from her mind, to her body, to her fae. She could not feel the breath of her trees.

She was underground, and she did not belong. Her very spirit called to the woods, to the forest, and for that she could not feel anything but darkness.

"Legolas. I am Legolas," the elf who carried her spoke softly into her ear, holding her upright, so she couldn't fall. Legolas could feel the change in her since stepping into his father's kingdom. It was as if all life left her very being, leaving only a weak shell. His curiosity only increased, and momentarily the pain of his father's betrayal left hidden; but never forgotten.

"Legolas," she tested, feeling his name on her lips. He was pure of heart, pure of the fae, and she knew her instincts would not lie. She felt his energy cascade all around her, filling her body with a pureness she has not felt in millenniums. She could become addicted to the feel of his aura, it was beyond anything she had felt in ages.

He smiled upon hearing her speak his name," Yes, I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Please my lady, what is your name?"

She met his gaze with a smile of her own, after the feel of his energy surrounding her she could truly be at ease with this kind elf. "I am Arda."

His brows furrowed, as he pondered over that statement," Yes, my lady, you are in Arda," he tried thinking that is what she meant.

"Nay, Legolas. I am Arda."

"You are named after this world?"

"Yes. Why are we underground, Lord Legolas?"

He smiled and offered her his hand to lead her to his father. "Lady Arda, please allow me to escort you to the King."

She gave him a small smile and followed his lead down the expansive hall with giant doors decorating the end of its walls. Upon their arrival the guards standing by had these open and out of the way for them to walk through.

Using her senses she sent pulsations of light into the ground below her; her will informed her the layout and design of these halls hidden within the mountainside. She could now navigate these halls without the aid of her companion.

They continued on their path until they came to rest at the base of the throne, "Adar," _[father]_ Legolas bowed his head deeply, "I fell upon a fair maiden of the woods." He spoke in the common tongue for the comfort of their guest, who unbeknownst to him could speak and understand all.

Thranduil spoke over his son once he turned his gaze to meet that of the lady who accompanied Legolas, "Iston I nif lin!" _[I know your face]_

As she knew his.

 _Author's note:_

 _I am working on adding the actual languages into here, forgive me if I make any mistakes! But please tell me if you notice any in regards to that area!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this short update; this had to end where it did in order for the next chapter to work out in the direction that I wish it to head._

 _Much love,_

 _D.E.F_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have officially ordered the books! The excitement I feel for this is beyond anything I've felt in ages. I truly cannot wait until I am able to read these great pieces of literature and increase my knowledge of this world._

 _Until I am able to translate my words into the language of the elves they will be written in italics, however as I learn more about the languages I will go back and correct my writings._

 _: You'll find that out in this chapter, I unfortunately had to end that last chapter where I did in order for this chapter to progress the way I wished it to. This is a Thranduil/oc! I might consider changing that to a Legolas/oc however, I am unsure if that is the direction I wish to go. What is your opinion on them? Which would you rather? I am trying to make this fiction different from the rest, and I want to include what my readers wish to have happen. Kind of like an interactive story._

 _Antoninsh: Thranduil is aged, and I believe he is bound to have seen more than most. I hope that made sense to you. I hope you are enjoying this so far._

 _Sajira: I will always keep writing! I just have a bad habit of not posting due to my forgetfulness. I know it is kinda a really dumb reason but it's the truth! Well, I hope you like it!_

 _I hope you all have a wondrous day._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Previously on Born From Land:_

 _They continued on their path until they came to rest at the base of the throne, "Adar," [father] Legolas bowed his head deeply, "I fell upon a fair maiden of the woods." He spoke in the common tongue for the comfort of their guest, who unbeknownst to him could speak and understand all._

 _Thranduil spoke over his son once he turned his gaze to meet that of the lady who accompanied Legolas, "Iston I nif lin!" [I know your face]_

 _As she knew his._

A smile graced her face before she ran to him at full force. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her flush against his chest just as fast. " _You live on_ ," she mumbled into his neck, " _You survived_."

" _Aye, mellon_."

" _I saw you dead Thranduil. I care not of this world if you are not in it. I have been hiding_." She raced out holding onto him tighter.

" _Arda, we must part. We will speak of this later. I am king now, this will be seen as inappropriate."_ He whispered into her ear with a slight smile.

" _Since when have you cared about that?"_

She did not hear a response from him. He only let loose a bark of laughter that had not been heard by his kingdom in many years.

" _Adar?"_ Legolas questioned looking from one to the other as they parted.

She smiled softly at Legolas, now realizing just who he was," _Your son? You finally married? I must meet the elleth who has conquered you!"_

" _She has sailed. You will not find her here_."

" _Oh, Thranduil. I hold sorrow for your heart_."

" _Legolas, come,"_ he stated beckoning him up ignoring what she had said, "I _t is time you learn of a history."_

" _Am I to listen as well?"_ She questioned idly playing with the hem of her vest.

" _I have not asked you to leave, have I?_ " Thranduil smirked with a raised eyebrow which made her glare lightly at him.

" _No matter the years separated, you are still such a smart ass_."

His and Legolas's eyes widened at her crude wording," _Being in the world of men has slighted any grace left within my words. Forgive me,"_ she giggled.

" _Not like there was much to begin with,"_ Thranduil said softly to his son, who looked at him like he had grown a third head.

He had never seen this playful side of his father and his mind was trying to piece together how this being could bring this out in him.

" _Legolas, be calm my son. I can see your mind overworking."_

" _Forgive me, Ada. I am in shock."_

" _Aye,"_ he smiled, " _As you should be. Legolas, you know of who Arda is?"_

" _I do not_."

" _She is the creator of the green, of the plants, the trees, and friend to the creatures who live within her creations. She is who guards the beings of life living amongst us now. All creations, all life, have her within it."_

At this admission, Legolas's eyes widened and looked over the female being," _You are Arda,"_ he stammered.

She just smiled and went over to where he stood, and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace, "I _share love with all, for all creatures must feel love to survive_."

Legolas could not reply, his mind was piecing together many years of history.

" _Legolas, Arda helped raise me. I grew up with her. She is a part of who I am, and we were to be bound by the wishes of my Ada."_

He gasped and pulled away from her to run to his Adar. " _Is this the truth?"_

"A _ye, my son. As you know, that is not what happened_."

" _I thought him to be dead. I saw him burn and have been in hiding ever since, watching middle earth from the shadows, only aiding when needed. My heart was blackened and I allowed evil to fester and grow with each passing year as my heart continued to darken. Only now do I realize what I have allowed to awaken. Please understand that I cannot die, fade or leave this earth. I am bond to her until the end of times. For as long as there is a tree that lives I shall go on unto eternity. I never forget, I always feel, I always see, and I always hear. I thought my life to be dead without him. I had no will to live on, but I had no choice. I cannot abandon my task."_

Legolas was stunned silent, as was Thranduil. Neither knew how to respond to that.

" _You are the reason for the darkness over taking my home?"_ Legolas suddenly screamed at her.

Sadness filled her eyes, and she down casted her gaze," _Aye, it is true."_

Hatred so dark and bold overcame him and he could no longer hold back. Legolas tackled her to the ground and held his dagger against her throat, " _It is all your creation,"_ he snarled.

She knew others would react this way once she unlocked her truths, and she accepted his anger whole heartedly. Her eyes looked over to Thranduil and the hurt she saw within his iris threw her overboard. Tears pooled down her cheeks as thunder was heard from outside. The onslaught of tears now matched with the heavy rainfall outside, and only then did Legolas realize who exactly she was.

" _Forgive me, old friend. I cannot be here now. I shall return_ ," she calmly stated looking into Thranduil eyes, tears still falling heavily down her cheeks, and after she took a deep breath she allowed herself to fade away from view.

Legolas and Thranduil watched on with amazed eyes at her disappearance.

" _Where did she go Ada?!"_

" _I know not, my son. She will return."_

 _Author's Note:_

 _Yay! Updated. I forgot to post last week so to make up for that I will be posting twice this week!_

 _What are your thoughts on this so far? I am curious to see how my idea is playing out in your opinions._

 _Follow, Favorite, and Review!_

 _Much love,_

 _D.E.F_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my fellow human beings. I hope you have all been faring well since I have last posted an update. I cannot promise to update on a scheduled basis as I so desperately wish I could. My spirit is just to free to tie myself down to something. I hope you all can understand this. I have such high hopes for this story as well as my other works. Let us all hope that I can finish this one for you all. Without any more of my needless words, here is the next chapter. As per usual, I own nothing but that of my own creation.

Enjoy.

* * *

The feel of the rain against her chilled skin helped ease the burning pain of truth. She could not deny the fact that Legolas was correct in his actions against her, nor could she anger over the hurt in Thranduil's eyes. They were right. She allowed this evil to fester, and did nothing to stop it.

Now the question remains of how she would bring a stop to this. There was not much she could do at this point, and this fact weighed heavily upon her heart. Her heart once filled with joy blackened for centuries to be melted free of its gunk is a painful process, one this being could feel right now. Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest, painfully pushing against her sternum.

It felt as if her world was crashing down from the inside out. Though she knew she could not let these events dictate her world and control the forward motion she wished to enact.

The storm plundered the landscape, almost blacking out the vision of the elves within Mirkwood.

"Mirkwood," she sneered to herself.

A light came on in her eyes and a determination could be seen filling her lithe frame. She knew what she had to do.

A strength gathered within and you could see the power swell in her form. Suddenly every being in Arda was at her mercy and she knew all of the fear they felt. She would right her wrongs, and would begin this quest of good by righting the act that started it all.

" _I cannot bring your Queen back my dear elves of Mirkwood, and for that I shall pay my respects in the only way that is known to me. You shall have your Greenwood returned, doubled in strength and glory. This I promise you,"_ was what she pushed into the minds of every elf that resided in this kingdom.

Thranduil stilled his motions at hearing her soft voice spoken in his mind, and watched on with widened eyes as the rest of his kin paused to do the same. He knew she was up to something, and in an immense amount of pain while doing so. He worried greatly for his long lost friend, and with this thought he ran to the nearest opening and dashed as close to his cities borders as his guards would safely allow.

He joined his kin and watched on with amazement as the trees around them grew in size and height. Smiles and laughter sprang around him as the dark presence slowly etched itself away with each foot that the trees grew. Their hearts filled with joy and hope once more.

" _Legolas,"_ he called, _"find her."_

Legolas was already heading through the gates and into the growing forest.

Some distance away, a soft sound drew his attention, and he paused once he reached the clearing he sensed her to be in. The rain had stopped in the area surrounding her, and yet he could not find it in himself to stop his pursuit to quench his curiosity of the creature before him.

" _Son of Thranduil, you should not have come, you will not wish to see this darkness. As it would seem, you are here and therefore I will not allow harm to come to you."_

She was right he should not have come. Spiders by the dozen came into her clearing and stood at the ready, as if waiting for direction. Orcs by the hundreds filed in afterwards. If he was right in his assumptions, the entirety of darkness that filled Mirkwood now resided in this single clearing, still continuing around them the trees grew to heights that began to dwindle those of the golden wood.

It was hard for his attention to remain on the growing trees when this creature before him has drawn out so many vile beings.

" _I do not wish to kill these living beings, for no matter how dark their hearts may be they too deserve a chance to live their lives. Legolas, please take my hand,"_ she begged allowing her eyes to meet the stunned pair on the Prince, _"I know your father sent you, so now I'll protect you from the events that are about to play out."_

" _I cannot rid the world of darkness, my dear prince, but I can give you back the glory of land your people deserve after I so rudely stole it from them."_

" _What are you doing?"_ Legolas finally voiced out.

She smiled and turned her attention back to the dark army before her. _"Creatures of darkness, I bid you farewell, and welcome you to your new home in the center of Arda. You shall pray on your darkness and leave those in the light to live in life. Come, walk down this tunnel until you've reached the center and live your lives happily there."_ With that being said a cavern appeared right out of the ground, growing and molding into shape. _"Here lies the entrance to darkness, wary those who enter for you shall never return. Evil will be allowed to grow within its own world without tainting the lives around it. Separated you shall be for all eternity. I am Arda so make it be."_

A trance filled all of the creature's surrounding them and one by one they marched into the cave without looking back. _"Legolas, son of Thranduil. Bring this message to your kin. All who enter your wood without the heart of good will become entangled to a destiny of joining those living now and forever below; Greenwood is once more, and will forever be protected from darkness. Your lands now prosper more so than any land ever would or could. This is the only way into this new realm I have created for the darkness that plagued your wood, may your people guard it fiercely."_

" _Will you not return with me my lady?"_

" _I cannot return. The pain in my heart for what I have caused is too great. I must take the darkness I've allowed to grow back home. This is a task I cannot burden others with, for it is my burden alone. You yourself would not welcome me for this atrocity, which was made clear by your actions in the throne room."_

" _Forgive me, my lady. You have gained greatness from my view because of this gift you have given us. Your past is forgiven by my accord. Will you forgive me for my actions acted out earlier?"_

" _I never held them against you. You had every right to act as you did."_

" _Though you will still not return?"_

" _Aye. I cannot. Not yet."_

She was stunned silent as Legolas engulfed her small form within his arms, crushing her to his form with his arms gathered around her, one cupping her neck and holding her head against his chest and the other gently wrapped around her back pressing her into his form. Then as quickly as he hugged her he stepped away, but not before placing a delicate kiss against her flushed tear stricken cheeks.

He knew what had happened at this point and he could not allow his father to find out. His heart had finally picked his match and she was so far beyond his reach. She ignited a curiosity within his bones that has never before existed, and then she became the target of his rage resulting from the darkness that surrounded his home. Only for her to right her mistakes so beautifully, and to capture his heart suddenly and fully. Arda was calling to him, and he could not bare for her to see the truth of his heart in his eyes so he kept them glued to the trees that surrounded them.

He started to shake in uncontrollable emotion, yet perfectly stilled when he felt her place her hand against his structured cheek to guide his gaze towards hers. When his eyes connected with hers all else failed to matter to him as peace engulfed his being with her touch.

" _I will return to you Legolas. It happened upon me as quickly as you fell into the realization. Though I never suspected such, I am not one to question the will of the Valar, and neither should you or Thranduil."_

A small smiled played out against her features, one that matched the growing smile on Legolas's face. _"Fear not, my prince,"_ and then a small kiss was placed upon his lips.

Lightening quick fire shot through the pair's veins as a bond was sparked to life at the meeting of their lips. A fire so hot and a fire that burned so fiercely through both Arda and Legolas filled them up entirely.

She could not stop the moan of pleasure from escaping past her lips while his continued to massage against hers so lightly. Her moan caused him to react automatically and pull her against him once more, clutching onto her tightly until they were forced to separate to breathe in the air their kissing deprived them of.

 _"There will not be a day that will go by that you are not on my mind from here unto the end of eternity._ " Legolas placed his forehead against her, and held her closer to his form as he muttered these words of affection to the beauty before him.

 _"As I shall of you, too, my prince."_

* * *

Curious isn't it? I believed this to be a Thranduil romance fiction and then all of a sudden I realized that there was another adventure awaiting to be heard.

What do you think of this piece thus far? I am starting to believe that this is my best creation to the date, and I hope to continue making such wondrous progress.

Thank you all so much for you time.

Have a wondrous time.

DEF


End file.
